La sorpresa
by Keilaa14
Summary: Laura no sabe lo que le están preparando, y no se espera que será el mejor día de su vida. Un one-shot dedicado a mi amiga, Laura en este salgo yo también


"_**LA SORPRESA"**_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te cuesta cargar con esto?-preguntó Aura.

-¿Cuántas cosas compraste?-dijo el peli verde, intentando no caerse al suelo con las bolsas.

-Sólo las necesarias. No soy compradora compulsiva, ¿sabes?

-Pues menos mal que no, que si lo llegas a ser…-Drew se imaginó a sí mismo siendo aplastado por la gran cantidad de cosas compradas por la castaña-. Ay….

-¡Mira qué gracioso salió!-exclamó la coordinadora, molesta.

-Lo sé.-movió un mechón de su verde cabello.

-Lo decía irónicamente…-suspiró.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron por algunas tiendas más.

El pobre Drew tuvo que cargar con cinco bolsas de más, cosa que lo enojó y…aplastó, más tarde.

Tenían poco tiempo, y los preparativos tampoco es que estuvieran del todo listos.

Talía los estaba esperando en la plaza, junto con sus Pokémon (Riolu, Chikorita y Pichu), ayudándola a colocar cintas de colores alrededor de unas columnas y a colgar un gran cartel en mitad del lugar.

-¡Vamos, chicos! No debemos perder el tiempo.-les regañó la peli morada, al ver cómo su Pichu y la Chikorita peleándose.

-¡Pi, Pichu!-chilló.

-¡Chiko, Chiko!

-¡Parad ya! ¡Qué va a venir…!-se calló de golpe, al ver que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Talía? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?-preguntó una chica castaña, con el pelo largo y los ojos verdes, acercándose, curiosa.

-¿Yo…? ¿Hacer…? ¡ Nada!-respondió, luciendo una falsa sonrisa y alejándola del sitio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Déjame ver! ¡He visto algo!-la chica se escabulló y corrió hacia allí.

-Oh…No…

La joven, al llegar, se desilusionó, ya que no estaba lo que se esperaba.

Dirigió su mirada a tres Pokémon, que guardaban una caja detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Ellos sólo asintieron y sonrieron, con las patas detrás de la espalda.

No se lo podía creer, ella lo había olvidado.

-Bueno…adiós, Talía…-se despidió, marchándose.

-¡Adiós, Laura! ¡Hasta luego!-exclamó, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y esforzándose por sonreír.

-A lo mejor Keila no se ha olvidado…-intentó animarse, mientras iba dándole patadas a una pequeña piedra.

Miraba el suelo, desanimada, cuando alguien la llamó.

-¡Laura! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves triste…-dije, saludando.

-¿Keila? ¡Hola! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Emm…No. ¿Por?-respondí, con una gotita anime.

-Bueno, acompáñame por aquí…quiero que veas al…-me callé, ya que lo que vino a continuación, no me lo esperaba yo ni nadie.

-¡Aaaaaah!-gritó una voz femenina.

-¡Uaahhh!-gritó otra, pero masculina.

Nos acercamos corriendo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, y nos quedamos entre sorprendidas y emocionadas.

-¡Por fin!-exclamé, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Saca la cámara! ¡Sácala!

-¡Pero si no tengo! (Auch… ¿por qué no la habré traído? Para momentos así, da rabia olvidarse…)

-Au….-se quejó la castaña, cuando se percató de la posición como se encontraba-. ¿Q-qué…?

-Aura… ¿te importaría quitarte de encima?-preguntó un Drew, con voz serena, aunque levemente sonrojado por la situación comprometedora.

-¡Aaaah!-se levantó de golpe, y giró la cabeza hacia otro lugar. Lo menos que quería ahora era mirar directamente a los ojos de Drew.

-¿Ves? Tan difícil no era.

-¡Bueno! ¡Mejor calla, que todo pasó por tu culpa!

-¿Eeeh? ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? ¡Que yo sepa la única despistada aquí eres tú!

-¡No!

-Emm…¿Nos vamos o los dejamos solos?-preguntó Laura, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No todos los días se puede contemplar una escena contestshipping al estilo de la pareja! ¡Mira!-exclamé, con ojitos brillantes.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a verlos!-se animó, olvidando por completo el motivo por el que se había apenado.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Bien, creo que ya tenemos todo.-sonrió, complacida._

_-Menos mal…-suspiró, y susurró-. Recordatorio: No ir más con Aura de compras…_

_-¿¡Dijiste algo, Drew!?-preguntó, enfadada, inflando las mejillas, como siempre hace._

_-Sólo dije la verdad, Aura._

_-¡Jum!_

_Los jóvenes tenían la misión de comprar la comida y ese fue la razón por la que tardaron tanto y compraron tantas cosas. Aura no salía de una tienda sin acabar con las existencias de alimentos de éste._

_-¡Vamos, Aura! ¿No eras tú la que tenía prisa?-dijo el peli verde, mientras aguantaba el equilibrio, bajando escaleras._

_-¡Ya voy! ¡No seas pesado!-se giró-. ¡Aaah! ¡Es Harley!_

_El susto fue tan grande, que Aura pegó un salto, se tropezó con el escalón donde estaba y cayó encima de Drew. Literalmente, el peli verde se hallaba boca arribay Aura boca abajo encima de él, frotándose la nuca._

_-Aura… ¿te importaría quitarte de encima?_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¿Y…?

-Bueno… ¡de todas formas no es mi culpa!-protestó la coordinadora, todavía con el sonrojo.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y de quién es?

-¡De Harley!

-¡Perdona, chulis! ¡Pero yo no fui, querida!-corrigió el peli morado, con voz afeminada.

-¡Harley!

-Perdona, pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh, pelos verdes… Tú estás aquí por Aura, y yo por molestarla, ¿no? Era obvia la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que por Aura? Tú sí que no estás bien…-se lamentó Drew.

-Bueno… ¿no teníamos que hacer algo?-interrumpí yo, haciendo que todos me miraran-. Eh…La plaza…

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Vamos, chulis!-dijo Harley, dirigiéndose allí con ese movimiento extravagante de caderas.

-Sí, claro…-dijo la pareja.

Minutos después...

-¿A qué viene tanta incertidumbre?-preguntó Laura, con una venda en los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa!

La castaña se quitó la cinta y se sorprendió.

Toda la plaza estaba decorada por cintas, globos y con un cartel en grande diciendo "FELIZ CUMPLE, LAURA!".

También habían muchas mesas adornadas con un gran banquete delicioso.

-¡Qué hambre! ¿Podemos comer ya?-inquirió Aura, con la boca hecha agua.

-Nunca cambiarás…-suspiró el peli verde.

-¡Igual que tú!

Los dos se miraron, molestos, mientras Laura y yo los mirábamos, emocionadas.

-¡Gracias por todo, amigos!-agradeció la cumpleañera.

-¡No ha sido nada! Te lo mereces por ser nuestra amiga.-contesté, alegre.

Talía apareció, totalmente chamuscada.

-¿Eh?

Todos la miramos.

-Ehm…Bueno…la chuletada…creo…que no se podrá hacer…-dijo, con una gotita anime, avergonzada.

Todos estallamos en risas.

Había sido un gran día y un gran cumpleaños.

_**¡FELICIDADES ATRASADAS, LAURA! Este era el regalo del que te hablaba ^^ espero que te gustara, amiga :D felicidades! ^W^**_


End file.
